Reality
by GlimmerGold05
Summary: 16-year-old Lily is having a rough start to 5th year. Things might have gotten a little complicated when she slept with Rose's boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. She is going to have to just deal with her new reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the freshly edited/re-done chapter 1 of** _ **Reality.**_ **Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up very soon, but until then please enjoy! *Obviously all credit goes to JK for the amazing world she created. The only thing I own is the plot and a couple of OC characters sprinkled into the story. Thanks!**

 **...**

It was an accident. An amazing accident. One that she had replayed over and over again in her head for the past month and a half. One that she had been dying to tell someone about, to tell anyone about. Well, not _anyone_ , like for example her dad. It's safe to say that he'd be more than just a little angry and embarrassed to know about that particular aspect of his sweet, little daughter's life. In order to stray away from the responsibility of punishing her for this deed, he would just tell her mum, in which case Lily would definitely be screwed, so screwed that she would probably be grounded for life, but only after her mother killed her, while her dad would try and stop James and Al from murdering her "partner in crime" in a sense.

The worst part about Lily's fantastic accident was that it couldn't happen again. Don't get her wrong, she'd love for it to happen again, but there's no way in hell it can. It can't because Scorpius and Rose have been dating for 2 years and it doesn't look like they're about to break up anytime soon. They're high over heels in love with each other. Except for that one night when Scorpius wasn't. That was the night he was with Lily.

She had been in love with him for ages. Being Al's best friend he came over on summer holidays for a couple of weeks. This meant that she was able to be so close to him yet in a physical sense, yet so far socially. It was absolutely amazing for her, except for the fact that she was never allowed to spend time with them because she was Al's silly, younger sister.

Anyways, the accident was the best night of Lily's life. It all happened when they were all celebrating the victory of Slytherin over Hufflepuff, they being essentially the whole quidditch team and everyone 5th year and older. The huge 370-90 win was mostly because of Lily and her mate Marley, probably the most ruthless beaters in Hogwarts' history.

When the pair of them came down from their dorm room wearing provocative dresses that made them look like 7th years, Marley immediately left to snog their keeper Damian, so Lily ended up sitting on a couch with a bottle of Firewhiskey, as she quickly lost interest in the loud party. Luckily enough for Lily, Rose was sick that night so Scorpius was alone at the party and for an unexplainable reason, he wandered over to Lily. Although she was filled with excitement and a blush crept onto her face, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed paler than usually was, which was a huge thing in itself, He awkwardly plopped on the couch next to her as she frantically made room for him by practically jumping to the other side. Finally after a minute of him taking some long sips of his firewhisky and Lily staring down and twiddling her fingers against her own bottle, she looked up to find him staring at her.

"You okay?" she asked, peering into his stormy gray eyes while her heart skipped a beat.

"Um could you come here for a second?" His eyes darted everywhere and a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he stood up and started walking rather quickly.

"Sure." she shrugged and followed him. They walked up the stairs and he stopped at his own level and entered his dorm room. Lily hesitated at the door, debating whether she should follow him when he turned toward her and motioned for her to come inside.

"Are you okay?" she asked him again when they were in the empty room, facing each other.

"Bit nervous actually," he said, now he twiddled his fingers as she had done earlier.

"For what?" her heart was beating at a faster pace and she swallowed in anticipation.

"This." His perfect lips crashed onto hers and she closed her eyes. It felt so perfect and right but Lily realized that what they were doing was completely wrong. He was Rose's boyfriend for the love of Merlin! Looking back at the memory, Lily wasn't proud of it but she didn't stop him or herself and her momentary panic was forgotten in seconds, due to the fact that she wanted it _so_ bad. Things got heated and the next thing she knew they were on his bed. One thing led to another and there was nothing between them but skin. Suddenly, she knew that all she wanted was to be completely connected and he seemed like he did too. She abruptly stopped for a second to grab her wand in order to cast a contraceptive charm but he stopped her and whispered that his was already wearing protection. With the latest development she tossed aside her wand and lunged to kiss him again, and in a couple of fiery minutes they were left panting on the bed. Scorpius turned to her with his messy blonde hair and took another swig of Firewhiskey. He smiled his crooked grin at Lily and she had to resist going at him again. They both fell asleep and she woke in a couple of hours ashamed. They had done the unthinkable and it was worse because Scorpius had cheated on Rose with her cousin Lily Potter. She woke him up and they agreed to never tell anyone of what they had done.

Lily opened her eyes and focused back on the present. It was really unfortunate for her that she was Al's younger sister and 2 years younger than Scorpius. It was too bad that Mr. Hotness was in her house right now and she couldn't even talk to him much. It was also too bad that her cousin Rose was the definition of a bloody goddess and not to mention almost as much of a genius as her mother.

Lily, on the other hand, had pale skin covered in freckles and what appeared to her were boring brown eyes. Just lucky for her that her idiot of a brother Al got the emerald eyes, dark hair and olive skin which drove some of the people she knew at school insane. At least she had her own dark red hair which was different from the Weasley orangish color. She wasn't not a sight for sore eyes for a sixteen-year-old, but compared to Rose, Lily believed she was nothing.

Back to her current situation where Scorpius Malfoy was currently at her house for a couple of days and not once had he even looked at her, treating her the same way he always had; the younger sibling of his best friend. Lily didn't understand it, she was not 12 anymore and they had recently hit it off pretty well. The least he could do was talk to her, but no, he just constantly struts around the house like it never happened, like it purely just meaningless sex for him.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted when her mum knocked on the door. "Lily come downstairs now, Rose is here."

"Coming," The door swung open seconds later and Rose jumped onto my bed, knocking me to the ground in the process.

"Thanks a lot Rose, that was totally the move of someone who's going into 7th year." she groaned, getting up.

"Get up already you lazy arse."

"Merlin Rose, what's up with the attitude?"

"There's no attitude," she snapped. "Just get up already." Lily stood up and plopped down on her bed again.

"Happy?" she muttered.

"Get dressed Lils." Rose said, ignoring the annoyance that Lily was not attempting to hide in the slightest.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" she asked raising a perfect eyebrow at her.

"No, my middle name's Luna. I think you have me mistaken for James." In response to the huge smirk on her face, Rose just sighed.

"Seriously Lily, get ready, we're supposed to go to the Burrow today! We're all going to be there for a couple of weeks like every single year. What kind of forgetting potion are you on?"

"Shit, I don't know how I forgot about that." That was a total lie. Of course she knew how she forgot. I was just too busy fawning over her pathetic memory with Scorpius. Suddenly, Lily felt very guilty, seeing that she was thinking about it with Rose right there.

"Rose, I need to tell y-." The door burst open and Al walked in along with Scorpius.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes. Where's your trunk Lils, we'll take it down for you?"

"How many fucking times have I told you to knock?" she practically growled at her brother.

"Merlin, if it pisses you off that much then I'll knock next time Lily Luna."

"Fuck off I hate when you call me that, besides I haven't packed yet," she said while she got up and moved to shut the door. "Is he going too?" Lily nodded towards Scorpius.

"Yeah I am, since mum and dad are on a vacation for their anniversary." he said, choosing to answer for Al. "Hey there beautiful." For a second Lily smiled, thinking he was talking to her, but then she realized he was talking to Rose because they started snogging.

"Come on Scorp she's my cousin." Al yelled, causing the lovers to pull apart and smile at each other with flushed faces.

"Oi Al! Get used to it already. We started dating 2 years ago!"

A scowl begins to form on Lily's face but she wills it away as she turned to her brother. "Get out."

"You alright Lils?" Rose asked her curiously as she furiously threw clothes in her suitcase. That was the problem with Rose, she was either completely intuitive or a bitch.

"I'm fine," Lily said while forcing a smile.

"Here, I'll help." Rose walked over and packed some of the clothes.

" _Damn her_ ," thought Lily, she even packed her favorite outfits.

"Thanks Rosie Posie," she couldn't help but smile after they finished packing.

"Don't call me that, now what were you going to tell me before?"

"Nothing," Lily chickened out.

"Oh come on Lils, tell me." Rose pleaded.

"Uh I was going to tell you that… I like someone." She made that lie up because she knew that Rose would eat it up because she's a sucker for gossip.

"Continue,"

"Umm Dylan Summers." She blurted the first name that popped into her head

"Ew Lily that arse who's been in love with you for ages." she groaned, "You seriously can't be into _him."_

"Well I am." she said, trying to sound hurt.

It seemed as though she succeeded when Rose looked at her with a softened expression. "Sorry Lils, I guess his attempts have finally rubbed off of you."

"I guess they have," she said uncomfortably. In reality Dylan Summers was completely in love with her. He had asked Lily out over 157 times throughout their time at Hogwarts and each time it was done in a different fashion. Throughout the summer break he already managed to send me twenty letters that were all lit up with James' wand before being opened. Dylan is not even bad looking; his amber eyes are hinted with blue, making them quite unique and lovely. In fact, a couple of Lily's roommates like him.

Strangely, the thought of her liking him combined with the thought of Rose kissing Scorpius made Lily sick. Like, actually sick.

She ran to the bathroom and wretched all the contents of her stomach. "Lils what's wrong?" Rose ran into the bathroom after me and scrunched up her gorgeous face at the sight of Lily hurling her guts up. She then came over and patted her back as she flushes the toilet for her cousin.

"Lily, I have a question that I want you to answer honestly." Rose said in a small voice as Lily brushed her teeth.

" _Shit, shit, shit. How could she know?"_ Thought Lily as she tried keeping a blank expression and slowly nodded, urging Rose to ask.

"When did you have your monthly last?" Lily lifted up her eyebrows in bewilderment. That was definitely not the question she had been expecting.

"Why?" she asked after spitting out some toothpaste.

"I just noticed that your trash bag doesn't have any pads in it and I know for a fact that we have ours at roughly the same time so it should have ended a week ago. I know that you couldn't have been using tampons because you hate them. Also, you never take out your trash, so that bag has probably been there since the Easter holidays.

No offense but you've also been quite moody today, definitely detecting some major mood swings."

Damn, that girl was too observant for her own good in Lily's opinion. "I don't know," she gulped, trying to force herself to not understand what Rose was trying to ask.

"Have you lost _it_ yet?"

 _Shit_. "Yeah I have." she said, the color rising in her cheeks. "It was only once though and we used protection."

"How did you learn the charm?" she asked, which caused Lily to smirk slightly as well as wince a moment later.

"I learned the charm out of a book I found in mum's room. The thing is, we didn't use the charm that night."

"Shit Lily, the charm always works! How could you not use the charm?"

"I don't know!" If what Rose was trying to say came out to be true then Lily was screwed way more than if her parents found out she was having sex.

"Lily! Rose! We're leaving!" yelled her dad's voice at that very moment.

"Rose what am I going to do?" Lily asked, bursting into tears.

"Shhh Lily we don't know for sure yet. I'll tell you what; I'll buy a test and apparate to the Burrow separately. It's gonna be okay, don't cry." she said while wiping the tears.

Lily remained silent as they walked down the stairs. There was no way this was happening. There was no way that she could be pregnant. It would be a total disaster. She was already imagining all of the magazines. It was already bad enough that her dad was "The Chosen One". Now, his idiot of a daughter was going to be a teen mom!

"Calm down," Lily told herself. "We don't know for sure yet." Rose gave her a quick hug and then apparated away, leaving Lily alone with the crazy voices in her head.

" _This really is a shitty way to start the summer."_ she thought as she floo'd to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Lily stepped out of the fireplace, someone engulfed her in a tight hug.

 _Great_ , she thought, _if I_ am _pregnant, then I think my baby was just crushed._

"Lily darling you have grown so much since the last time I saw you." Nana Weasley said, wiping away stray tears that had fallen on her now wrinkled face.

"Nana I saw you two days ago." Lily laughed, even though she felt like dying on the inside. What did you want from her? She might be pregnant at the young age of 16. Maybe she would be put on that show on MTV, that she couldn't remember the name of.

"Lily let me get a good look at you." Grandma grabbed her face before Lily could protest and bore into her eyes. She squinted at her granddaughter and a frown formed on her face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? It looks as if you've been crying," she continued to examine Lily.

"Nothing, I just have a cold." she responded a little too quickly.

"A cold? In the middle of July?" Nana scowled and brought her face even closer to hers. "Tell me the truth, Lily."

"It's nothing," she said, pulling her hands off, "I'm going to use to the loo." Nana's eyes followed her as she sprinted away.

 _Why couldn't Rose just hurry up so that she could confirm that I was not pregnant? It's just not possible!_ Lily thought as she splashed her face with water, hoping that she would someone wake up from wake her terrible nightmare. As a result, she ended up with a wet shirt and she was still stuck in her reality. Running a hand through her hair she sat down on the bathroom floor and stared into space for Merlin knows how long.

"Lily," Rose knocked on the door. "Open the door please."

"It's unlocked," she said, wiping away the little tears that had dripped down her face.

"I got the tests," Rose said quietly, "Are you ready to take them?"

Lily nodded stiffly and blindly took the boxes from her cousin. After a few minutes she finally looked at them. "You got muggle tests! Are those even accurate?"

"They should be reliable and I got more than one. Besides, what would it look like if Rose Weasley, the daughter of two thirds of the trio, went in and bought a pregnancy potion? It would be all over the news!"

"That's true," Lily admitted, looking at the back of a box and she bit her lip. "I think I'm going to do it now."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Lily thought for a minute. "No, stay here but turn around." Rose obliged and her cousin did what was necessary to perform the test. After she finished, she told Rose that she could turn back around and they waited together in silence.

"Rose, what happens if I'm, you know…" she asked nervously.

"Then I'll be there with you for every step of the way even if no one else will." Lily felt more tears pool in her eyes but she blinked them away and Rose held out her hands to her, who took them, grateful for the support.

"Rose, you really are amazing. Honestly, you're the best sister I could ask for." Lily received a watery smile from her cousin for the comment. Rose then opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and then continued to close it; this caused her to look like a fish out of water. As though she decided it was worth saying, Rose finally spoke, "Lils, I have to ask. If you are pregnant," Lily winced at the word. "then who is the father?"

She gulped and closed her eyes. What in the world was Lily going to tell her? It's not like she could just casually say, "Hey Rose, I slept with your boyfriend."

"I'd rather not talk about it." she responded instead, lowering her head in shame just as Rose gasped.

"What is it?" Lily said immediately, looking at her. Rose pointed down to the test which has been carefully placed on the floor.

"No, no, no," Lily said in a barely audible voice while she stared at the positive test. Nope, she refused to believe it. An unborn baby in her womb right now? She looked up at Rose who was staring at her with a slightly nervous expression. Quickly, Lily looked back down. How could she be such terrible person? She literally had sex with her cousin's boyfriend and was currently pregnant with his child. If Rose knew, there was no way she would be so understanding of Lily's situation. Instead, she would probably murder the person whose hands she was holding, as well as her serious boyfriend.

 _If I were Rose, I would murder me for this._ Lily thought sadly.

"God Lily, you're pregnant!" Rose said finally.

"I'm sorry, could you say it a little louder? I don't think the people in Canada heard you!" Lily said, completely frustrated with herself more than anything.

"Sorry," she said, unfazed by Lily's outburst, "what do we do now?"

"First of all, it's me, not we. I can't drag you down with me." Rose opened her mouth immediately to start arguing but Lily put and hand up to silence her while she continued speaking. "Second, I'm going to go find the nearest cave so I don't ruin the lives of everyone around me. Then you can obliviate everyone, including yourself, so that we forget I ever existed! Now can we get out of this bloody bathroom?" she yelled, losing her temper.

"The second we leave this bathroom I'm telling your parents." Rose said standing up.

"Why would you do that?" Lily gaped at her.

 _How can she even think of telling my parents?_ she thought, _Then again, how could I even think of sleeping with her boyfriend?_

Rose narrowed her blue eyes at me. "You can't just escape this and leave forever. This is a child's life that we are talking about, not some little game. By the way, it is _us_. You can't do this alone, and even if you could I wouldn't let you. Now let's figure out a plan. When are you telling the father?"

"How about…" she pretended to think, "Never!" she said as she crossed her arms. Rose was right as usual but hey, there wasn't much Lily could do about it without ruining everything.

"Well how are you going to get money for the baby? Who's going to be its father?" Rose questioned.

"Who said I'm keeping it?" Lily said dramatically, throwing her hands in the air.

"You're not keeping it?" she was asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course I am." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Then how are you going to provide for it?" Rose asked softly.

"I'll get a job. I can't just sit around on my arse all day knowing that there will be a baby in this world that I will have to care for on my own. There's no way in hell Mum and Dad are going to give me any money for this and I wouldn't want them to. I mean, I _would_ want them to, but this is my baby and my problem. Besides, loads of regular teenagers have jobs, so now I will too." Lily stated in an oddly calm voice surprising herself and Rose.

"Lily, you're going to have to quit working eventually, you're pregnant for crying out loud!"

"Then how am I supposed to support _it_?" she growled pointing her stomach, a little too loudly. Silence followed her outburst, and they held their breaths. Then came the thumping footsteps. _Shit_. Someone pounded on the door loudly. _Double shit,_ Lily thought.

"Lily Luna Potter open the door right now or I will blast it off!" Her mother screamed causing both her and Rose to wince. _Triple shit._

"Three, two, o-" Lily opened the door right before Ginny Potter blew up the whole bloody house. She looked livid and her daughter couldn't help but gulp.

"What were you saying about an unborn child?" she asked with an almost casual voice, but her expression the complete opposite: it was safe to say that Lily was terrified. Her mother didn't even glance her at Rose who was also looking down at the floor sheepishly and also clicking her fingers loudly on her wand, as if she was wondering if her aunt wouldn't notice if she apparated away. It would have probably been better if she had decided to leave Lily alone with her mum because Ginny eyes caught sight of the plus sign on the stick, causing her to finally lose her temper and yell, "Are those pregnancy tests?" Rose tried to hastily vanish them quickly but the damage was already done. "Let me rephrase, is that a _positive_ pregnancy test?" Lily's mum said it like a statement, rather than a question.

"Mum, please calm down an-."

"Both of you come with me." her mum said quieter this time, cutting Lily off who noticed that her eyes were blazing fire. The two teenagers walked quietly behind and surprisingly no cousins, aunts, or uncles came up to see what the commotion was all about. It was a good thing for Lily for obvious reasons.

At the moment, the only thing in her mind was how screwed she was, judging by the murderous look on her mum's face, the less than 2% chance she had of surviving the day suddenly looked a lot slimmer.

They walked into one of the many bedrooms in The Burrow, still decked up with old, tearing harpies posters. Ginny closed the door behind them and turned, her expression surprisingly blank.

"Which one of you is pregnant?" she asked with a thick voice.

"Me, Aunty Ginny," Rose said immediately, "I'm so sor-"

"Don't be an idiot Ro, Mum it's me." she sighed, looking straight into her mum's eyes.

"Lily you don't have to do this." Rose said quietly but Lily stopped her. "What does that even mean, of course I have to do this? Anyways, I'm the one who got knocked up." Lily couldn't help but sigh and run a hand through her hair.

Throughout this interaction, her mother didn't say a single word. She just stared at her daughter, her expression unreadable. Then she exploded.

"I can't believe you Lily! I thought we had taught you better, raised you better!" Tears streamed down her face, shocking Lily to the core. Over the course of her life, Lily had never, ever seen her cry. In all seriousness, she'd seen her dad cry many times, usually one May 2nd and Halloween, but never her mother. She had always been the one in the Potter family to hold them all together. Seeing her in such a distressed state just made it so much worse.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Lily said in a foolish voice. _Why does everything I say sound so stupid? Name one 16 year old who plans on getting pregnant._

"We cannot tell your father about this. Not yet anyways." Mum said sinking onto her little bed.

"Aunty Gin, why can't we tell him? Shouldn't he have the right to know?"

"Of course he has the right to know but use your head Rose. How do you think your uncle would react? There is no way we can tell him at the moment, or anyone else for that matter." she muttered, "So what's the plan?" Mum asked looking at the two of us.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked stupidly.

"I mean the plan for the baby, of course! What are we going to do about it? When are we telling the father? Will the father be willing to take part in its life? How will you complete your education? There are so many things we need to consider." Ginny stood up, started pacing rapidly, and her sentences began to slur together, making her sound absolutely mental, but she was right. What the hell was Lily supposed to do?

"First we all need to calm down," Rose stated smartly. Lily knew there was a reason they kept her around. "We should visit a healer and then take it from there."

"You're absolutely right Rose. I'll call Padma, she was my healer throughout my pregnancies and we can trust her not to tell anyone." She ran out the room leaving Rose and Lily.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Rose muttered, looking at her cousin who had no clue whatsoever. She couldn't even tell if her mother was still mad at her or not. It was kind of freaking her out more than the pregnancy situation.

"How come no one else came up with Mum? Someone was bound to hear us." Lily finally spoke.

"Maybe they did and they don't know what to say." Rose offered instantly making Lily cringe inwardly.

"That would be bloody fantastic. If they found out the whole wizarding world probably knows." she muttered plopping down on the recently evacuate bed.

"It'll be fine. They're all going to find out eventually."

"My dear little Rosie, I'm afraid that's the part I'm not looking forward to." The door opened and Lily's mom poked her head in, with one hand covering her cell phone. Lily's dad insisted that everyone in their immediate family should have one so he could contact them at all times. The phones don't really work well at Hogwarts but he still wouldn't let them go to school without them. He has been really paranoid about it but Lily didn't blame him.

"Padma can have us over now. Rose you don't have to come."

"Rose I am forcing you to come with the power of our cousinship."

"You've been pregnant for a whole 15 minutes and you're already becoming a softie who makes up random shit." Rose joked causing her aunt to narrow her eyes at them. Talking so nonchalantly about Lily's pregnancy didn't seem to be such a good idea at the moment. Rose seemed to have the same thought because she shut up and started playing with her hair.

"With all due respect, I would like to go just the two of us right now, Lily. I'm sorry Rose but you've helped enough as it is." Rose's aunt spoke with no venom in her voice, just pure honesty and she even managed to add a small smile.

"Oh, okay I guess. I understand Aunty Gin." Rose then turned to her cousin. "Well, um, see you later. I'll just head outside now." she moved to leave the room but Lily called out to her.

Wait, Rose!" Lily gave her a big smile. "Thank you, I'll see you later and fill you in then?"

"You'd better," she smirked and left the room but before vanishing down the hall, she turned back again. "You might want to change up your appearances before heading to Mungo's. Imagine what kind of rumors would pop up if you go into Healer Padma's office, she does specialize in pregnancies, after all." Rose winked and finally departed.

"She's too intelligent for even me to handle." Lily heard her mother mutter softly, turning to her daughter. She then waved her wand and in less than a minute, she had transfigured Lily's hair and physical appearance while also conjuring up hats and sunglasses for the two of them to cover up with respectively. Next, she pointed the wand to herself and made changes similar to her daughters.

"Let's go then, I want to be back before everyone finishes their game of Quidditch."

They both went downstairs to the fireplace and floo'd to St Mungo's. When there, Lily immediately noticed that the walls were a little too white and clean, the lemon scent giving her a small headache. Quickly, they strolled through the halls, as to avoid the odd glances at their funny attire. Sunglasses inside weren't very common in the muggle world, nor the wizarding.

After some minor threats to the receptionist to let them pass without an appointment, Lily found herself in a small room with her mother already speaking to Padma, while she sat on the examination table. They stopped talking and turned towards the witch in question and Padma frowned.

"So she's pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes, she is," Ginny sad quietly. Lily scowled at Padma because she could already sense that she was judging her severely.

 _Yeah, yeah, I got pregnant at 16._ Lily thought. _Deal with it._

Surprisingly, Padma broke into a smile. "I'm so glad to be your healer. It's a good thing you came in as soon as you found out. Before we start, can I ask you a few questions?"

Lily nodded barely keeping the shock off of her face, also hoping that she wasn't asked about anything she didn't want to give an answer to. Cough cough, Scorpius, cough cough.

"I assuming you took a test?"

"Yeah,"

"It was a muggle one though," Lily's mom added from next to Healer Patil. "It might not have been accurate."

"Don't worry muggle tests are very accurate. Just to be safe, I would like you to lay down so I can perform a quick spell to confirm." she did as she was asked and lifted up her shirt. Padma waved her wand, and most likely performed a nonverbal spell because Lily's stomach began to glow a soft lilac a single sound in the room. "You're definitely pregnant." Padma announced and Lily swore she heard her mum groan softly. _Thanks Mum, that's exactly the kind of support I need at a time like this._ She joked to herself.

The thought of a baby just seemed so real and terrifying for Lily now that a qualified healer had confirmed it. Her heart starts to flutter as Healer Patil started the magical version of an ultrasound.

"So, when did think you were pregnant?" she asked while focused on her wand incantations.

"This morning I puked and then Rose, my cousin, noticed that I hadn't gotten my period."

"I know who Rose is, you might not know but I was Hermione's healer as well." she chuckled. "Moving on, when was the child conceived?"

Lily shifted on the seat uncomfortably and risked a quick glance at her mother whose facial expressions betrayed nothing as though her mind was somewhere else, "The beginning of June."

Dr. Patil looked surprised, "Only a little more than a month ago? That means that you didn't have morning sickness yet, you just vomited. The real puking won't start until a few weeks later."

At the mention of Lily potentially being sick, she tensed up and became alert. "Padma, is there something wrong with Lily?" she asked concerned, "Why would she puke?"

"From the looks of it, the baby is absolutely healthy. Lily also looks fine. Neither of them is sick at the moment so I'm not sure what caused her to vomit. Don't worry though; they both are in good conditions."

Ginny's body relaxed and her expression turned hard as a rock again. "There's nothing else to tell you in this appointment about your health. Now I know that I am only your healer, but I am going to take a wild guess and say that the people in this room and Rose are the only ones who know about the pregnancy." Padma waited as if she was waiting for an answer from either the mother or daughter so Lily nodded. "Alright then, I believe it would be wise for you to discuss your options for the child's future now in this safe place rather than later." she stated and waited for Lily to either shut down the idea or agree to it.

Her mother spoke first, "I think that's an excellent idea Padma. What do you recommend; you are the expert after all?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to be a part of this conversation as it's really not my place. I'm just offering you this room for the next half hour to speak alone together. I have my lunch break now and thought you could use the space."

"That's very kind of you Healer Patil and thank you for the appointment today but I don't think this is necessary." Lily stated to which her mother scowled.

"No Lily she's right we need to talk about this, preferably now." she turned to her friend. "Thanks Padma, we'll use your room like you offered, again thank you so much for meeting so last minute."

"No problem, now let me just give you the picture of your ultrasound and we can schedule the next appointment now for a day right before you head back to Hogwarts, unless you aren't?"

"I will be returning." Lily said strongly, apparently shocking her mother who then turned on her.

"You can't go back to school, the secret will get out."

"Mum, if I don't go to school, people will be even more suspicious. Anyways, it's not like I can hide it forever." _I'm having a baby for God's Sake!_ "Isn't my education important to you?"

"Sweetie, of course it is. That is why I'll hire the tutor that teaches James and Al over the summer for you too. When the baby is born we'll pretend that the child is mine and you can go back to school. Simple and sweet. No one judges and we can all pretend this was normal."

"Mum, I hate to break it to you, but our lives will never be normal again. I'm pregnant and that will never go away, even if I give the child up for adoption."

"Give it up for adoption?"

"It's a possibility that I'm definitely leaning towards. Anyways, that is exactly what Healer Patil wanted us to talk about now, isn't it?" Lily asked Padma who stated that she wasn't specifically speaking about adoption, just about all options in general.

"You can't give your baby up for adoption!" Lily's mother exclaimed with wide eyes.

"And why not?" Lily asked sitting up and crossing her arms.

"You can't give your baby up for adoption." she stated again.

"I don't believe it's your decision to ma-."

"YOU JUST CAN'T!" her mother shouted, breathing heavily. This shocked Lily extremely and she just sat stared at her with wide eyes as her mother tried to gain composure and spoke again in a quieter voice. "You can't give up your child for adoption, I won't allow it."

Lily became angry again at the mention of the word _allow_ and started to tell off her mother who simply raised a weary hand and cut her off. "I don't care if I have to take your child and raise them as my own but you will not be putting them up for adoption. You don't want to raise them, that's fine. I will but you cannot put them up for adoption. You can't."

"Oh Ginny," Padma gave her friend a hug while Lily was speechless. Finally, she managed to speak,

"Alright then, if it means that much to you."

To this Ginny looked up at her daughter and gave a true smile, the first one all day and Lily couldn't help but smile back.

 _I guess this pregnancy won't be so bad after,_ Lily thought as they thanked Padma and left St. Mungo's.

 **End Chapter 2**

Finally got around to updating. Thanks to anyone who is spending even a small fraction of their time reading the couple chapters I have posted so far. Your support means a lot!


End file.
